Monster girls
by zFluffyy
Summary: A re write of the original short stories correcting a lot of mistakes. There are still some, I will get them as I have time, working on several others currently.


I do not own any part of Monster Musume, only the ocs characters I create. Any and all use of Monster musume characters or scenes from the manga's and anime's are the property of owners of monster musume and use is under not for profit guidelines.  
I am well aware of the errors and will correct them over time, please, no spelling/grammar Nazis, although input and suggestions I do value very much.

[M] Adult language, situations, and sexual content.

Ogre

It all started several months ago with the arrival of my first homestay.

It was a day off and as usual I was lazing about relaxing and catching up on the latest installment of my favorite televisions series when a hard knock at the door disrupted my relaxation.

So I yelled hold on, I'm coming, threw on a shirt and headed to the door and yanked it open annoyed at having my day off interrupted.

Standing there was a gorgeous woman dressed in all black that announced herself as Ms Smith and said bluntly she had my first homestay with her.

Wait, what? Homestay? I didn't sign up for the program and DON'T want to be a part of it and slammed the door in her face, went back to my couch, took the phone off the hook and steadfastly ignored any further knocks on the door the rest of the day.

Next day during my lunch hour me and a co worker were chatting about the species exchange bill and I told him of the incident, really, just shut the door in her face you say?

Wish I had done that when an agent showed up on my doorstep my co worker complained, still, the girls I now have are pretty nice girls and do keep things interesting and I can tell you a LOT better to look at then the bare walls of my house.

So we ate and talked until we had to return to work.

Later on my way home I began to hear the sound of a woman crying as I walked in the direction of my home, following the sound I began to hear other voices, some cruelly taunting whomever was crying, some laughing mercilessly, the more I heard, the more my blood started to boil.

I came upon an alleyway entrance and encountered 4 men and 2 women that had cruelly beaten a extraspecies that looked very much like a sheep and were poking at her and taunting and laughing at her as she lay on the ground crying.

Blood already boiling at just the sound of their cruelty towards a woman, I lost it.

Enraged, I launched myself at them with an ungodly roar and took the first one from behind, knocking him out cold with a single blow to the back of the head and downed the one next to him with a roundhouse kick before they had time to react.

The remaining ones pulled knives and started stabbing at me not knowing I am a hopkido tournament champion and I finished them all off in short order.

I turned to the girl and gasped, extraspecies or not this girl was absolutely beautiful, still, extraspecies or not i had to help her.

I knelt down next to her and asked her if she was ok, she held her side and said she hurts there, so I called for an ambulance and the police.

An ambulance arrived not long after and that agent as well, a few hours later found me and the agent sitting in a hospital room, my knuckles bandaged, and in the company of the girl I had saved who just would not let go of my hand but to let the doctors treat my skinned knuckles.

She got two cracked ribs and several deep bruises from those extraspecies haters, otherwise she was relatively unhurt.

Tough young lady ran through my thoughts as I sat holding her hand.

This is how I came to have my first home stay.

Her name is Emily, she is very intelligent, sweet, soft spoken, a bit clingy and very affectionate.

Lately has become a bit of a tease, and she is far faster and stronger than you might think, had she gotten angry, those that had treated her so cruelly would have had a very bad experience, and trust me, her little hooves and her horns are VERY sharp, I found that out accidentally when I backed into her bringing a large back of groceries into the house from a shopping trip.

At first I had to be carful she was sore for a time from her injuries so I had to handle her almost as if she were an infant because of her injuries.

I didn't mind that at all, most young men would love to have a beautiful young lady to dote on from time to time anyways.

Besides, up close she was lovelier than I first had thought.

Once she got over her shyness with me she was bright, very intelligent, became affectionate very quickly and was much better at numbers (math) than I ever was and helped a lot with the household budget.

Shearing day was always interesting, after the one time I sheared her myself we started going to as professional salon.

Let's just say I very nearly gave in and broke the law that time, we would have had Ms Smith hadn't arrived just in time.

Enough about that , let's move on with the story.

Shian arrived today, while a very nice girl, she herself is incredibly strong and still learning to keep her strength and instincts under control.

To explain, Shian is a crocodilian, about as tall as me, rather pretty but with very crocodile teeth and a fully scaled body.  
From the deep south of America so her accent is very odd to those of japan.

But, she is bright, pleasant company, and as I was to learn later, very protective and territorial.

We had one bad incident, thankfully no one was seriously injured but it was still bad.

It was our first day out together since Shian came to the household and everything was going well, a few curiosity seekers would follow along for a bit and get bored and move on elsewhere, a few asked if they could take pictures'

Shian turned out to be quite a ham in front of a camera hehe, and showed she had a great sense of humor when she started clowning around much to the delight of the folks around us.

Emily shyly agreed to allowing pictures and blushed cutely when complimented.

We were at a café that serves liminals, more specific some that haven't the most attractive eating habits, Shian can be shall we say, messy, when she eats as she eats nothing but raw meats being a carnivore.

We were sitting and chatting, Emily on my arm as usual, Shian on the other side close by when I heard her growl suddenly.

a deep, dangerous sounding growl then she suddenly moved with a speed I would not have imagined in my wildest dreams and than a shriek of someone behind me.

By the time I managed to turn Shian had someone by the arm, teeth buried in his wrist and a hand wrapped around his neck.

Y'all nae be messin wit my man like that less ya facin me ya coward, she growled at the guy.

What I didn't see at first was the knife in this fellows hand.

It took awhile but I finally got her to let go of him after he dropped the knife after which she promptly shoved him down and literally sat on him pinning him in place.

Ms Smith arrived along with a police officer and took custody of the fellow who later confessed to being a friend of those idiots I stomped for hurting Emily.

He confessed he was after getting some revenge on a monster lover for them.

That's when Ms Smth announced she was bringing a third girl for me to host since I had done so well with Emily and Shian and kept Shian from trying to eat Emily. Shian looked offended at Ms Smith's comment about Emily and snorted derisively.

Ms Smith told me her name is Sara and that she thinks she would fit in nicely.

So we pretty much went on about enjoying the rest of the day, Shian acting as if nothing had happened, Emily watching everyone around us suspiciously while clinging tightly to me.

The girls spotted something, next thing I knew I got dragged into a lingerie shop.

The girls were ecstatic, here was something they could wear to be even prettier for their man(Shian) boyfriend (Emily).

I got dragged back and forth between changing booths and usually walked quickly back out of each with a bloody nose when they flashes a LOT of skin when wanting to know what colors and patterns I liked.

later at home the girls were putting away their haul of goodies from the various shops when Ms Smith called and told me there would be a delay on Sara's arrival, some little thing with customs and her horn, it may take a few hours and likely will not be there today after all.

That evening I had made dinner as usual, meals in the household were interesting.

Shian, as a crocodilian sometimes requires fresh, blood rich meat and bone from something freshly killed.

Therefore we have a screen to keep the sight of her ripping apart a carcass out of view but still allowing her to have something fresh now and again.

Emily is pretty much vegan in diet, carrots, radishes lettuce, hay, oats, and the like for her, no meats or dairy as her system cannot properly process raw proteins like meat or dairy.

After dinner we sat in the living room watching a movie but this time not only was Emily snuggled up against my side, Shian was a bit clingy herself as well having snuggled herself up against the other side.

Had I not been so tired I would have remembered and excused myself and headed for my safe room there being as it was a full moon that night.

As my usual when I headed off to bed I smooched Emily affectionately on the cheek and surprised Shian by doing the same to her and getting a surprised and very charming blush from her, rose from the couch and told the girls not to stay up too late and headed off to bed, in my room I stripped and dropped naked into bed and was out almost before I covered up.

I was dreaming I was laying in the back of a wagon in the American old west, the wagon bumping gently along in a surprisingly regular, predictable rhythm, in the dream the rhythm started to get rougher, jolting me from time to time as the wagon began to shake and bounce along a rough, rock strewn road when I suddenly woke to the sounds of moans and gasps and the sensation of my cock being in something hot, wet and fleshy.

It was Emily, astride my hips, my cock deep inside of her pussy and riding me as if this were the last time she would ever have sex.

What made the situation worse was the door banging open and Shian, completely naked and with a hungry look in her eyes coming into the room.

I already had my hands on Emilys hips and was rocketing myself hard up into her already being to far along to quit now when Shain approached, climbed on the bed, threw a leg over my head and thrust her dripping wet pussy against my mouth.

I opened my mouth, covered her dripping pussy with it, thrust my tongue between her softest lips and began to suck while my tongue explored, eliciting a loud pleased growling moan from her.

About that time I exploded into Emily in a huge spurt from which she herself had an orgasm from and fell off to one side gasping and huffing as she began to catch her breath, after that I managed to turn Shian onto her back and was able to give her needy pussy the proper attention it was craving so badly.

Before long I was rock hard and ready again so I slid up along her body no longer caring about any law or consequences and rubbed the head of my cock against her pussy lips.

I naughtily asked her in a mock demand, is this what you want? I pushed against her lips slightly.

She muttered yes, please, don't tease me, I parted her lips with it's head and rubbed it around the soft wetness, then asked again more sternly, is this what you want my little crocodilian flower? I had a suspicion of something and was going to test it.

She said louder, need laced throughout her voice, yes, please, I need you, please...

I teased her entrance making mock thrusts but not quite pushing inwards, then what are you to me my flower? Came her answer surprising even me.

I...I'm... your pet, your slut, PLEASE Master, I need you soo badly... I ache for you my Master she exclaimed loudly.

Master ran across my mind, Hmmm, I like the sound of that, so I let the tip of my cock slide into her but no more than that, and said, tell me again.

What am I to you my slutty little crocodilian love doll? Your my Master came her immediate answer, good girl I crooned and slid the rest of my cock into her and began rocking in and out of her, rough and hard right from the start.

She lost it lust wise, she locked her legs around my hips and began grinding up into me as hard as I was into her, this was not gentle , loving sex, this was as hard, rough and dirty as it gets and we were loving it.

The three of us pretty much spent the rest of the night keeping ourselves awake and getting sore in the most pleasant ways.

Next day I took a little trip to very special shop and picked up a few item, a collar for Shian, a leash, a whip, crop, and cuffs.

She was going to love these I thought as I headed home, I walked into the house to a surprise, both Shian and Emily kneeling naked before me and saying welcome home Master.

I smiled at them and motioned for them to come to me and kissed each one, are you sure you two want this? I asked them, with all our hearts Master they both responded at once. it looks like were doing a bit more shopping today it seems I chuckled, first, you Shian since you were the first to submit, come here and kneel before me, she did, now tell me what it is you want.

Master, I want to belong to you, totally, no hesitation, no regrets, my knees went weak the very first day we met Master and I knew then this was meant to be, I just didn't want to admit it then.

I smiled, leaning down I placed the collar around her neck and closed the lock with a loud snap, then I pulled her to her feet and kissed her, deeply and looking into her eyes, I said simply, mine.

She melted in my arms all but crying in joy, now as to you, Emily and holding a hand out to her, we need to go make a short trip to shop again.

So once again, off to that same shop, this time instead of buying a heavy spiked collar, I bought something slim and delicate looking with a few jewels along it's rim. Actually just colored hardened glass but pretty.

At home it was similar with Emily as it was with Shian but with her own sweet twist on it.

A month later Ms Smith informed us that an amendment had been made to the specie exchange bill that would allow marriage between extraspecies and humans and told us she was looking for some test cases.

She then told me that I was going to marry either Emily or Shian, I told her this would be easy, Emily.

Shian didn't want marriage, she has the Master she's always dreamed of having and is happily loving it, she's not even jealous of Emily despite her territorial nature.

Oh and Sara stayed with us for a time but always felt like an outsider although we really liked having her there so she applied for and was granted another homestay.

Good thing, there was a lonely little girl in that household that needed a friend like Sara. You should see those two together, their inseparable, attached at the hip some would say, BFF forever.

Now a year down the road Emily is pregnant and it's beginning to show, Shian has gotten even more territorial with a child on the way even though it's not hers.

Sadly, but a good thing too Shian cannot bear young, her reproductive organs (uterus) was so badly damaged during a fight when she was younger it eventually had to be removed, she kept getting infection in it, one of which nearly killed her, so she doesn't produce eggs at all.

She calls it her sports model conversion and let's her happily be her Masters horny little scaly slut.

I think back from time to time as I lay relaxing with my girls at how different my life is with them and how bland it would be without them.

if I had never met Emily and rescued her, not only would I still not have a lovely wife, I also would not be the Master of two wonderful loving women who absolutely adore me as much as I love them.

My life would be an empty shell I was trudging through without direction if it were not for them.

I would not change that for any price.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Choices.

We make choices every day, what we choose affects our own lives in different ways and sometimes the lives of others as well.

Most times we as reasoning people make prudent, reasonable choices, but there are those that do not and that often leads to very bad things for themselves and sometimes others.

RIIINNNGGGG, RIIINNNGGGG, RIIINNNGGG! Gah ! damned phone, snatching it up I yelled WHAT !

Whoa, easy hoss came the answer, just your reminder call your report is due this evening. Report? OH SHIT ! My report!  
I'll have it done by then, don't worry.

You better came the voices response, both our asses are riding on this one. Have I ever let you down before? I shot back, a chuckle, no you haven't, I'll see you this evening, the voice made a kissy sound and the call ended.

Later that evening at the expected meeting we were informed that the office had been visited by a representative of the extraspecies society and were seeking volunteers to participate in a species exchange program, the volunteers would be given a month off paid to participate in the program with all benefits.

To further sweeten the pot the agency itself was also offering to cover all costs during the trial and to see to any and all changes necessary to the house or apartment.

I volunteered liking the idea of a paid vacation and work done on my house for free, house wasn't in the best of condition anyways and did need some work.

I just didn't have any idea just how different it would be in a few days.

During the course of preparations and work on the house I was temporarily housed at a nearby hotel while an agent spent a little time every day after work familiarizing me with the interspecies act and laws.

That also drew out another problem at work, apparently there were a few at work that absolutely detested the idea of anyone not human living in japan and made their dissatisfaction known in unsigned notes making vague threats left on my desk at work.

Two very threatening e-mails to my work account were even sent, it resulted in a floor meeting in which it was made absolutely clear that if anything even remotely resembling such acts ever happened again, certain people, and it IS known who sent the e-mails and left the notes because of security cameras and security software, firings would happen and that their records "WOULD" be black marked as hostile employees.

Further I was made floor supervisor and given the authority to instantly fire someone if such actions happened again against anyone employed on this level.

But all that's not really important to the story, lets move on shall we?

All that was three weeks ago, today I get to go home in nearly a month, the only reason it took so long is the agency decided to do a complete tear down and rebuild of my home.

They went even further than that, they purchased the land from the land owners and had me sign a contract that would turn the ownership of the land over to me if I spent no less than 1 year as an extraspecies host.

Arriving home , outside it didn't look any different other than looking brand new but inside once I entered it was a completely different house, starting with the living room and attached kitchen alone it was HUGE, there was also a new hallway that hadn't been there before leading off the right side of the living room which I explored and discovered at least 4 new rooms and of all things an onsen at the end of the hall, yes I know, an onsen, unrealistic right?

Nonetheless it was there.

Looking into one of the new rooms it too was huge, built with a jungle theme it was quite attractive and comfortable looking, the bathroom was next, the tub, it was positively massive, could have easily seated 10 humans with room to spare.

My room received a little special treatment too, it was larger, but not massively so, however, a complete new media center including the latest stereo system and television had been installed, and even a new computer and one of the latest designs on its own desk on the other side of the room.

Now the kitchen, THAT was a wonder to behold, a brand new convection type stainless steel stovetop built into the counter with a matching oven.

A huge refrigerator and a second smaller refrigerator for specialized food items, I pretty much spent the day wandering through the house exploring until a knock on the door disturbed my explorations.

When I answered there stood the agent with this lovely but very big woman behind him that had a sharp looking black horn protruding from her forehead.

Once I had invited them in and everyone was comfortable he introduced her as Omo, an ogre.

We talked for about an hour , the agent going over the rules and laws governing a homestay to make certain I knew what I could and could not do and how to see to Omo's specific needs he took his leave leaving me with this huge but lovely woman.

Unsure what to say, I started with Omo, if I may ask, where are you from? Lithuania she said in an odd accent but not an unpleasant one, ahh, Ussr? Umm, no she responded, U.S.S.R. isn't a country or union any more It's simply Russia and no, Lithuania left the Russia union a long time ago after a long, bloody fight for independence.

I see, I responded, what brought you to participate in the program? I asked her.

I wanted to see the world she responded cheerily, stretch my legs as Americans like to say, would love to go there someday too.

Well , now that we know each other a bit what do you say to getting you settled in and then some food in our bellies?

That sounds wonderful she responded so we headed off down the hall, selected a room for her and got her moved in.

Since I knew from the chat with the agent that her dietary needs were no different than mine dinner would be easy, just more than normal as ogres need a huge amount of food to fuel their large bodies.

As we ate, we talked and I found myself quite drawn to this large female, she was bright, friendly very smart, had a wonderful sense of humor, massive breasts which is a fetish of mine, and very beautiful despite her large size.

After a time, I demonstrated how to work the television which totally fascinated her, how to answer the phone and make a call and hang up after, and the neccesaries then excused myself and headed off to bed leaving her to enjoy herself watching television.

A few days later was our first day out and about and her first experience out in society as we know it.

Kind of different walking down the street and having a lady quite a bit taller and stronger than you clinging to your arm and the stares, some amused, some disgusted, a few awww, how cute, looks, And the children, they seemed drawn to her like a magnate, I tell you, she's amazingly gentle and patient with kids, I couldn't help to think she's going make a wonderful mother some day.

We made a stop at a local eatery that serves extraspecies and to her delight they even had a few dishes she had not had since she left her home, then some shopping to pick her up some new clothes, that got interesting because at first she thought I had to be in the changing room with her, that led to me inadvertently getting a feel of her large but firm bottom, I was amazed, she is large, but there's not an ounce of fat on her.

Embarrassed I stepped out and waited outside the booth until she had selected what she wanted, we purchased it and moved on with the day.

We were at an outdoor stand looking over some music cd's when her heard a screech of MY BABY !

I barely had time to turn before here was a loud crash and the sound of crumpling metal, then screams.

I myself stood there open mouthed at what I had just seen when the car that has hit Omo shuddered, there was the sound of metal being bent and Omo stood up holding the infant she had managed to snatch from the stroller before the car hit them.

It was one of those amazing moments that burns into your memories forever.

I had never even seen Omo move, yet she was there pushing the car aside like so much paper and handing the baby to her mother.

After many hugs from the thankful mother and a check from some medics that came along with the police Omo finally walked back over to me, all I could do was ask, how...

She just smiled and said I'm ok, let's go home.

A month later I got my second homestay, Her name is Lilith, she is a hellhound, lovely, fur is very dark ash in color, almost to being black, As tall as I am, buxom but not fat, her eyes are a smoldering red that actually glow if you see her in the dark, and hair on her head is a dark flame red. her personality is aggressive, bossy, lustful, and short tempered.

The agent that brought her was not the same as the one that had brought Omo, her name was Ms Smith.

During the introduction talk Ms Smith stressed to her that I am the Master of the house, not her and she would treat me with all due respect.

Once Ms Smith had left I suddenly found myself pinned down on my back.

Lilith had grabbed me and pinned me down, now playing with the zipper on my pants and said quite clearly, I don't care what that bitch agent said, your a slave, MY slave and I will do with you what I want to.

Down went my zipper and she had me out and exposed and was playing round with my dick getting it hard for a fuck when she suddenly vanished off of me and I heard a loud thud and an oof.

That's when I heard Omo's anger for the first time and belive me, it raised goosebumps. WHAT, exactly do you think your doing to my boyfriend BITCH !?

You mean the slave Lilith snapped back at her and suddenly choked as Omo squeezed her throat for a few seconds.

Let's get something straight right now you nothing slut, he is MY boyfriend, NOT your slave, Omo slapped Lilith across the face so hard her head rocked back as if taking a full blown punch.

If you ever, EVER try to hurt him or try to rape him again you better pray the devil king himself is in a good mood because you'll be kneeling before him in pieces!

A smug look came to Lilith's face, no mortal can kill me stupid she said with that same smugness.

I'll do what I want.

The sound of a female voice tsking from the doorway and there stood Ms Smith.

What did I tell you about pulling any shenanigans here Lilith? And before you go all smug on me, that girl that has you by the throat is a ogre, she actually CAN kill you if you force her to and as it would be liminal on liminal I could do nothing about it.

Lilith suddenly gulped, o..ok, ok I get it she said, I won't try anything with him anymore, you won't try anything with anyone from now on you mean Ms Smith said.

Actually I have an idea I said, Ms Smith, a word privately if I may? While we talked and I told Ms Smith of my idea Omo had a few choice words of her own for Lilith.

Let me make it clear sweetheart, Omo began, totally dropping her seeming sweetness, That man is someday going to be my husband and father my children, you want to get in on that, good, but you had BETTER behave from now on bitch.

HE is the Master here, YOU are NOT, and I will make certain it stays that way even IF there suddenly has to be a new garden plot in the backyard about the size and length of you body, do we understand one another now, bitch?

Lilith gulped, real fear in her eyes realizing that Omo was in love and not joking in the slightest.

Lilith nodded, defeated at last, he's the boss and I'm just a little underserving slut...

That's much better Omo said her cheeriness returning as she put Lilith down, and no one said anything about you being undeserving silly, you just need to earn it is all, then bonked her gently on the top of her head.

Next time we were out and about Lilith was with us this time, but with a difference, Lilith wore a collar, a shock collar, it wasn't a bdsm thing or out of cruelty.

Being a hell hound she has a naturally very mischievous personality, her jokes and pranks can be very dangerous, it was for the purpose of reminding her if things were going to far or she was doing something with someone that could quickly become breaking the law.

Still, I think she likes how it looks on her, I have seen her looking at herself in the onsens mirror more than once turning this way and that while turning the collar and adjusting it with a little smile on her lips.

A few days later we had taken a trip to a local park to give Lilith some room to run and frisk, she is a hound after all despite her origins.

I smiled watching her enjoy herself as I sat and leaned against Omo's side comfortably, Omo had an arm draped around me and occasionally hugged me, she even surprised me by kissing me on the top of my head a couple times.

Lilith is fast, and I mean REALLY fast when she drops to all fours, watching her run and bounce around actually was quite fun in itself, she got into a game with some kids at the park, they had her chasing a ball around and was running back and forth, we could tell she was really enjoying herself when a voice nastily interrupted our relaxation.

What do we have here boys, the voice sneered, a fat cow and her pencil dicked boyfriend? Then laughter.

We looked and there were 5 men barely out of their teens looking like they were hoping for trouble, I bet he can't satisfy that fat cow with his tiny virgin dick, I wonder how big her ass is anyways, how about we find out boys.

They suddenly froze in place, I... I can't... move the loudmouth screeched suddenly.

That's because your in my grip, came a deep, gravelly, very evil sounding voice, so you boys like to play do you? By then I could see it was Lilith using one of her abilities on them.

Master she said to me in that voice, who are these mortals that DARE trouble you this day.

You can't touch us sneered the loudmouth, if I called the right people urk... Silenced as Lilith hand clamped down around his throat, and what makes you think your going to get that chance mortal? Her voice said in his ear.

He promptly passed out, Lilith started laughing which got me and Omo laughing, her grip on the rest loosened and they bolted as if the king of demons himself were in hot pursuit.

Things changed for the better after that, in the following months I had returned to work and was surprised more than once to find the girls curled up on the couch giggling over some article in a magazine or watching a movie together. even though they had started out as rivals they had become inseparable, Lilith introduced me to something called bdsm, from which I literally became her bdsm Master, Omo her Mistress and who she went to when certain needs were present I couldn't as much as I would have loved to, the interspecies law.

It was quite a sight for the locals when we occasionally stepped out for an evening me and Omo dressed in all leather, me with a whip attached to my belt and Lilith on a leash, a lot of the locals thought it odd but they also really liked how it looked, Omo and Lilith have quite an eye for making the oddest things look good.

That went on for several months and I found myself becoming more and more fond of these two, now I know I could have been fucking these two raw every night if I wanted too and they would never tell anyone but the law is the law, and trust me, they would have VERY sore pussies the next day after the first time if it ever happened.

Nearly a year after that incident I was surprise I had not been given another homestay at this point when Ms Smith dropped in unexpectedly as she did from time to time.

She smiled when I sat back on the couch and Lilith immediately knelt next to me and laid her head in my lap and Omo sat next to me and draped her arm around my shoulders, I see you tamed the pup she snickered, no wonder why I haven't had to track her down again.

She studied us a bit longer as she watched me absentmindedly softly rubbing one of Lilith's ears, are you sure you haven't been engaging in any illegal activities with them? she asked.

It's against the law and no, I haven't as much as I may have wanted to from time to time I haven't.

Besides, I'm still provably a virgin, good Mis Smith said, because the opportunity to change that has just happened.

I'm here to inform you that the species exchange bill has been amended to allow the inevitable marriage between humans and liminals, moving forwards as a society it will become a part of everyday life, and I just happen to be looking for a test case, I could feel Omo already beginning to bounce up and down in place in joy, Lilith was suddenly futher into my lap and all but purring.

You Ms Smith said are going to be my test case, that means you will marry either Omo or Lilith.

Lilith was suddenly and surprisingly urging me to marry her Mistress, Omo, Omo was all but squealing in joy, you mean Ms Smith I can finally make love to my boyfriend?

As long as he becomes you husband she answered. What about Lilith? Omo asked, you didn't ask me that Ms Smith snapped harshly, if I didn't see it, ( even though the idea secretly disgusted and interested her at the same time) it didn't happen.

I don't know, do you really want to be my wife Omo? She whispered in my ear in answer, how about I show you just how much in bed tonight dear and softly bit the edge of my ear making a pleasurable shiver run down my spine.

After her usual cup of crappy coffee she took her leave, I turned to the girls and waited till the cars engine faded away, alright you two, I announced sternly my bedroom, NOW and you had BETTER be naked when I get there.

They were gone in a flash, I waited a few moment as and walked to the bedroom following a trail of dropped clothing along the way, when I entered, there sat Omo in all her naked beauty on the bed with Lilith knelt next to her also naked.

I smiled, it's time I made you both mine, no more pretending no more wishing, I walked to the bed and pulled Omos face to mine and kissed her, deeply, then I grabbed Lilith and kissed her firmly, bending her backwards slightly and dominating her with the kiss.

I slipped into the bed between them and began to kiss them, first one, then the other, taking my time and enjoying myself with them as I listened to their gasps and moans just from the kissing alone.

At one point I had them laying on either side of me, me on my knees between them a hand exploring each at the same time, starting with their nipples, feeling them twitch and jump as I brushed a fingertip over the end of each nipple and traced around their areolas, then downwards, feeling the gentle, soft curve of their breasts, fingertips softly tracing along the underside of each then downwards, tracing the smooth lines of their stomachs slowly until my fingers came to rest on their mons, there I just softly rubbed for a little bit while listening to them moaning and feeling their movements under my touch.

Then downwards again until my fingertips cape to rest on their softest lips and felt they were more than ready to the point of dripping, but I wasn't done yet.

I began to trace their pussy lips up and down, not yet parting them and enjoying the sounds of their moans becoming louder and the movement of their hips, it was then I opened them, my fingers seeking out their clitoris and began softly stroking and rubbing it, Lilith was no virgin so her I slid two fingers into and began pumping them in and out much to her delight but Omo, I wasn't sure so I was not going to soil her purity with fingers until I had had her as her husband first.

I pulled my fingers out of Lilith, pulled her up and closer while slipping between Omo's legs and immediately thrust fingers back into Lilith and resumed my finger thrusts, With my other hand and with Omo already far gone in passion I guided myself to her entrance and gently pushed inward and shortly encountered her hymen, I started slowly pulling back and thrusting in to that point repeatedly but not yet taking her virginity, not yet.

Her hips kept jerking up at me trying to force me deeper but I was carful and kept up that slow steady pace as my fingers did the same, sweetly tormenting Lilith and keeping her right in that delicious edge but not letting her tumble over it just yet.

I felt Omo begin to twitch and contract and readied myself , I was close as well, I increased my fingerd pace inside of Lilith and started rubbing her clitoris with my thumb, that pushed her over the edger and she tightened down on my fingers and shuddered in pleasure at nearly the same time Omo contracted down on me .

That's when I thrust into her, hard and took her virginity finally, a few thrusts more and I claimed her as my woman for the first time when I released that first delicious spurt inside of her.

I lay there top Omo while she held me and repeatedly confessed her love for me, I kissed her deeply and confessed my love for her as well, before long I slid off of her to one side.

Shortly Lilith crawled up between her legs and began to *clean* her for a taste of my seed, that naturally set Omo off to moaning again and it wasn't long before I was rock hard again myself.

So moving around on the bed I knelt behind Lilith, her ass presenting such a tempting target I gave it a sharp slap.

she gasped but moaned so I slapped it again, another moan, then an idea hit me, I unleashed a series of rapid slaps to her ass, it reddened nicely, she kept twitching and jumping but not once did her head come up from between Omo's legs.

I then moved my hips up behind her and after a bit of fumbling I found her pussy hole and slipped my tip inside of her, I leaned down and bit her shoulder , hard and growled, now your mine, slut, and thrust hard into her, balls deep in the first thrust.

Her head snapped up and back and she let out a howl, then dove back between Omo's legs, I rocked her hard and deep and fast until my eventual release inside of her, herself orgasming several times as I fucked her hard.

Hours later we lay there exhausted, all three of us pleasantly sore in all the right places, we slept.

6 months later Omo was beginning to show in her pregnancy, I sometimes sit while absently rubbing a finger across my wedding ring and think about how different and better my life is compared to what it was a year and a half ago.

a loving wife, and a loving sex toy pet who's always a horny slut for me or wifey, whom I'm also to wed soon because of an additional modification to the interspecies bill, a baby to take care of soon as well.

Not exactly the way I pictured my life going but you know what?

I wouldn't change a thing.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mistress.

I woke to the sound of alarms warbling through out the complex, dressing quickly I stepped out in the hallway and ran to my station while dodging around other personnel doing the same.

I got to my console, activated it and started scanning, there was a series of rhythmic thumps then a massive explosion from under ground that shook the whole complex.

I hit my general call button, EVECUATION PROTOCALL IS NOW IN EFFECT, ONLY NECCESARY PERSONNEL WILL REMAIN, I REPEAT, EVACUATION PROTOCAL IS NOW IN EFFECT ONLY NECCESARY PERSONNEL WILL REMAIN, THAT IS ALL.

My com button lit up, I clicked it and was treated to, "HOW DARE YOU OVVERIDE MY AUTHORITY, I'LL HAVE YOUR BADGE FOR THIS" !

No you won't I snapped back you should have evacuated the complex 20 minutes ago so as per code 29 of the executive emergency act, "I HAVE" the authority to override a supervisor, your authority, in an emergency situation when they are not doing their job !

Now, if you'll excuse me I have to try to keep this thing from blowing out the planets crust ! And cut the com.

He kept buzzing me so he could bitch and threaten more, I ignored him.

Another massive explosion, this one more intense than the last, FUCK ! I yelled, GOD DAMNED COST CUTTING IDIOT !

It took 4 hours of solid work both under ground and by computer to avert what would have been a major disaster that would have shattered the planet of New Haven, already brass is up my ass to find out what happened and who's responsible.

I already had a good idea who and why, I just lacked the proof at the moment and he would be doing his damnedest to cover his tracks already so I had to move and move now if I wanted evidence.

I had already isolated and removed copies of his records pertaining to this incident and anything previous to it that led up to opening this new experiment and the records of its workings.

A trip down into the mines themselves was much more revealing, They had been completely sealed from any but official personnel entry for the purpose of investigation.

I went down with a team that featured several mole types, a worm type, and a badger, all diggers, a good, experienced crew I got to like as we descended further into the mine, them sometimes having to dig through walls and barriers that had fallen and collapsed tunnels.

With these guys it didn't take long to get to the equipment, surprisingly it had not all been destroyed.

In fact it seemed in decent shape although the walls and ceiling were a different story altogether as small pebbles and rivulets of dirt cascaded down from above periodically.

I got my reading, took my pictures took carful note and pictures that one vital junction not only had blown out, it was made of hardened plastic and could not take the strain as stainless steel which the joint was supposed to be would have.

It was the failure of this junction that had caused the disaster and set up a pulsing rhythm that cause the following cascade failures in vital equipment that would have been ultimately fatal to the planet if the machine had not been shut down.

We beat feet out of there fast once I had what I needed, several hours later the ceiling of the very room we were in collapsed burying everything.

During the later expected meeting the supervisor that had threatened me made a nasty remark about me overriding his authority and was soundly silenced by the head of the facility.

Then he began to speak, I have here the collected data and images of the facility before the collapse and before the first explosion, I also have copies of the order forms and the deliberate order to replace the junction in question with hardened plastic in stead of staying with stainless steel, AND, the name of the one responsible for that order.

That plastic could not withstand the heat and pressure placed on it and blew out, that began a series of cascade failures that resulted in several explosions and very nearly breached the main chamber before it could be scrammed, do any of you even realize what would have happened IF the main chamber had been breached?

Now I know who replaced the junction without proper authorization and is therefor responsible for the millions of dollars it's going to take to get us back up and running.

Once this meeting is over I very strongly suggest that person clean out their work station, submit their resignation and leave.

As it is were going to be facing multiple lawsuits over this by several of the families of employees that were killed in the resulting failures, I want some strategies on how to deal with this and keep this incident quiet as out government contractors will demand.

Oh and don't get stupid and suggest idiot proposals like using threats and force or silencing them (permanently) to silence anyone.

I'll be looking for your replacement shortly after you submit it.

About an hour later everyone heard some shouting and listened to a short, very loud argument from the sections supervisors office, a few minutes after that we witnessed him carrying a box of things being escorted to the lift by security.

Later that day we all got to meet the new section supervisor and the men all gasped when she appeared and began greeting everyone, first thing to note is she was not human regardless, she was absolutely gorgeous.

About my height, skin fading from a light red down to a dragonish green at her shapely hips then further down onto her legs.

An absolutely beautiful face and very shapely body and d cups almost to the point of being DD cups, even with back bent legs and dragon like feet and claws and short stubby wings on her back and add into that a tail over all she was extraordinarily and exotically beautiful, but that wasn't all, her manner of dress said quite clearly, cock tease.

She was dressed in a very tight form fitting shirt that left little to the imagination, a matching, micro skirt that gave peeks of her shapely backside as she walked and quite clearly and visibly wore a set of red satin type micro panties that themselves left very little to the imagination.

But her attitude, that was different, she was all business.

she first called for a meeting of the department and wanted names forwarded as a floor supervisor and two sub supervisors, I have not seen the guys on the floor move so fast and efficiently in a long time, she had them me included, eating out of her hand from day one.

6 months down the road from that time I found myself waiting at home for my first home stay to arrive, as part of her exchange program she was to seek out other possible candidates for home stays and alert the agency when someone volunteered.

Naturally I had volunteered, As I walked through my house making certain everything was perfect and still marveling at the size of the place now I heard a vehicle pull up and shut down, I was on the door and had it open long before the agent even finished getting out of the car.

After the preliminary introduction having introduced herself as Ms Smith she motioned to the car and out stepped my guest, we both stood there looking at each other me and my guest then pointed at each other and started laughing because my guest was also my floor supervisor at work.

After inviting them in and the what turned out to be the usual cans and can't Ms Smith took her leave.

Her name was Dinora, at work Miss Dinora, mine is Clive, after the usual hesistations I escorted her to her room , once inside and not giving me a chance to leave she immediately sent the clothes she was wearing flying in every direction and treated me to the loveliest sight I have ever seen in my life.

Much better she said as she stretched and relaxed, how can you humans stand wearing those things all the time I wonder, she turned and saw me standing there, jaw hanging open having effectively been struck dumb for the moment by her beauty.

She smiles and walked over to me, wrapped her arms around me and pressed her breasts against my chest and whispered, you like what you see? in my ear, all I could do was nod dumbly being embarrassed by my cock instantly coming to life and already raging stiff.

She grabbed a double handful of my backside and ground herself against my raging stiffness and whispered, if your a good boy I might let you play with me sometime, let go, turned me around and shoved me out of her room, I'm hungry, lets eat.

The production and efficiency of my department at work improved, my home life had gotten suddenly quite interesting too although there were times I had to be tolerant to dead when it came to Dinora's sexual advances.

You have no idea, there were times I came into the living room and I would encounter her fingers buried in her pie and going for broke.

Occasionally she would pounce on me and rub her pie all over me, she would tease, rub, stroke and anything she could think of at other times to get me to (do) her but so far I was able to avoid getting pinned so to speak.

Then came the fateful night that would decide my path for the rest of my life.

It was coming upon a full moon night.

Normally I made certain to not be home during full moons as I didn't feel like getting raped by Dinora as much as I would have loved to fuck the hell out of her, problem is this time plans fell through and had to think of something else and fast.

Dinora beat me to it, the night of full moon I was sitting and watching television while taking a break from looking through hotel prices and locations when I suddenly found Dinora in my lap.

This is also when I found out just how strong she is too, Sher had her knees on either side of my hips and was facing me and had me pinned on the couch.

Dinora... wha... She silenced me with a finger, not this time she said.

Her hand slid down the front of my body to my pants and with a carful wrench, she tore away the front of my pants and exposed my cock, no more running, no more dodging.

I felt her hand on my cock manipulating it and rubbing against her very wet pussy lips, tonight we become one my love she murmured as I felt her pussy lips part and my cock slide up into her.

At one point she hesitated with me still partially in her, then thrust herself down onto me fully with a grunt, that's when I felt something break inside of her and her pussy fully open to me.

She began to ride me, slowly, taking her time to let the pain of the loss of virginity pass, she was kissing me sweetly, lustfully and I began to respond and thrust myself up into her it already being to late to stop.

Eventually she had me flat on my back and began riding me harder, taking me deeper inside of her, to say it was hot was an understatement.

The squelching sounds of sex our moans and gasps filled the room, her pussy was beyond my wildest dreams , it was hot like a fleshy oven and seemed to cling tightly to my cock and felt like it was continually trying to suck it deeper.

I reached up and pulled her down so I could fasten my lips on one of her nipples and only inspired her to ride harder and faster.

Things got so hot so fast we literally came at the same time and drove each other briefly into nirvana, when we finally came down from our bliss I suddenly noticed something around my neck.

About that time I heard the sound of a lock clicking shut, opening my eyes there sat my now mate astride my hips with a leash in had that was attached to the collar I now wore.

Wha... why? that was quickly silenced as her pussy went to work on my cock gently manipulating it and squeezing it until I was rock hard inside of her again.

She began to slowly move up and down on it and smiled down at me, you are now my husband by my peoples laws my love she murmured.

Among my people the females dominate the relationship. She playfully jingled the leash, in my studies about human society I came across several articles about something called bdsm, ( by this time her breathing was getting heavier and more rapid from my cock inside of her), I've wanted a sex pet ever since then snickered and pulled me up by my leash and kissed me.

I decided to play along, it sounded like I could be fun.

Yes Mistress I said quietly and was treated to a delighted look on her face, then I smiled wickedly and rolled her over onto her back, then allow a sex pet to show his Mistress how much he loves her too and started driving deep and hard into her.

From then on we would rush home as fast as we safely could and were almost always in each others arms as soon as we stepped into the door.

for nearly a year things went swimmingly and I got used to and was enjoying my new role as my wife's sex toy.

The evening we though it was going to unravel it was late and my wife was on top of me in the living room enjoying a ride when a voice said I thought so, It was Ms Smith, we were busted, No don't get up she ordered, I have a better idea and in fact that is why I am here.

There was the sound of clothing being removed, then she walked around the couch in a midnight black catsuit that had zippers across the breasts and around from back to front on the crotch.

With a whip in hand, now, it appears I have to very naughty little pet's on my hands, she mock puzzled, now whatever in the world should I do about this?

I know she said and reaching down opened the zipper covering her pussy and ass, stepped over where I looked up and got a fine view of her goods, grabbed Dinoras head and thrust her pussy against Dinoras mouth and said, lick it slave, NOW !

Shortly she pushed Dinoras mouth away and lowered herself to my mouth and ordered the same, so I did.

After a while longer she got up and using a foot shoved Dinora off of me and took her place, once my cock was deep inside her she said , now I claim what is mine, I will claim you after she said to Dinora and started riding me.

We pretty much spent the night servicing her.

A month later a change to the interspecies bill was made that allow liminals and humans to marry so me and Dinora officially tied the knot.

A week later we made our first appearance at a bdsm club that was a favorite of Ms Smith, the 3 of us walked in, me and Dinora now wearing matching collars, our leashes in Ms Smiths hand , we dutifully followed our Mistress into the club.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

New friends.

Gunfire. I snapped awake at the loud, sudden rapid fire pops of what I thought was gunfire but turned out to just be children setting off fireworks.

Ugh, too early for that I mumbled to no one, starting to wake up and climbing out of bed, that must have been some party last night from the way I feel I grumbled to myself while heading of to the bathroom.

An hour later and after a bite of something for breakfast I was in the living room catching up on the mornings news when a knock at the door called my attention, getting up I went to and opened the door and there stood this "MAGNIFICENT" woman.

Close to 7 feet tall, black haired, nicely thick but not fat,(voluptuous), two horns protruding from her forehead, light red skin, massive boobs and very pretty.

As I looked up at her she said hi, just came by as promised to see if your ok.

Ummm , sure I said, please, come in.

Once inside she settled delicately on the couch carful to not just flop down and break it, I truly do not mean to seem rude I began, but last night is a blur and I don't remember you.

She giggled, I'm not surprised she said, you were really drunk, so drunk you even told a drunk fire drake she was the most beautiful thing you have ever seen and nearly wound up being her mate.

Giggles again, wasn't the easiest thing to keep her from stripping you and making you her treasure on the spot.

Then she pealed off into laughter as my face bloomed in a bright red blush as I remembered that.

Did I?... I asked,  
Yes you did she giggled, you dragged me out back and made love to me, but I didn't mind, you were already so drunk as soon as you came in me you passed out so I carried you home to the address on your license and put you to bed.

Ohh, where are my manners she suddenly chided herself, my name is Tiona, I'm an Oni, but you can call me Ti, mine is Kino I responded, nice to meet you and thank you from basically saving me from myself last night.

By the way, I asked her, aren't you supposed to never be out and about without your host?

Ohh, that, she smiled at me (love her smile) I'm a member of the mon team assigned to keeping the peace between extraspecies and humans here in the city, so I have special dispensation to be out and about alone.

Since your here, would you like some breakfast? I asked her since I was actually enjoying her company, if I had time I would she said to me, I dropped by to see how you were doing on my way to the office, maybe another time?

Glady I told, drop in anytime for a visit, she rose from the couch, I will, on her way out to the street, she looked over her shoulder at me and winked and mouthed silently to me, your fun, and smiled as if remembering something secret and naughty.

I waved to her as she walked off down the street to and was puzzling to myself over her silent remark and wondering just what I had gotten myself into this time.

That afternoon I found myself being confronted by a fire drake and a real beauty at that, She approached me and said bluntly, we need to talk, now.

I told her I have a break coming up in 15 minutes, if she would be a little patient until then I would see to it she had a drink she liked on my bill while she waited, she agreed, so a few minutes later I found myself out back of the place I worked and talking with this beautiful lady.

Outside she dropped the attitude and started with an apology, I'm soo sorry she said, but I think with us being drunk I may have done something with you I shouldn't have.

I cut her off there, no need to worry, nothing happened and no we didn't have sex if that's what's worrying you, my friend Tiona stopped us from doing that.

The look of relief on her face was amazing, she relaxed and told me she was so relieved and took a little time to explain to me that for her species of fire drake when they mate, it's for life, that's why she was so panicked over the incident.

She had thought that in her drunken state she had taken me as her mate or *treasure* (husband). I told her I'm sure it would be wonderful being mated to such a beautiful woman as you but there is the law and neither one of us knows each other that well.

She blushed and covered her face with her hands, you... you really think I'm beautiful?

Even after I was mean to you and nearly...~Ahem~ *blushes*, raped you?

Yes, I do, I told her, probably one of the loveliest women I've had the pleasure of seeing.

Your so nice she said happily, hugged me, Me, ACK... TOO TIGHT! Ohh sorry she said and let go, then handed me a paper with a phone number on it, kissed my cheek, then ran off giggling like a school girl with her first crush.

Oh brother, I mumbled to myself, first an Oni that I had made love to when I was staggering drunk.

Now a Fire Drake, I had very nearly *married*, gazed out at the street watching people walk by, I remembered just wanting a girlfriend so I wouldn't be alone.

Now I got an Oni and a Fire Drake in hot pursuit, whatever comes, if it doesn't kill me, it'll be fun.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

A wall down the street from me exploded outwards as it came charging through and rammed into a parked car.

The impact folding the car around the things head, roared out a thunderous roar of frustration and shook it's head sending the car, or what was left of it flying into and through a nearby building.

By this time I had already turned and was running in the opposite direction as hard as I could possibly run.

Oh shit, oh shit oh shit I'm dead, I' dead, I'm dead repeatedly running through my mind spurring me on to run all the harder.

It let out another thunderous roar then I could hear it coming, its steps as it ran making a dull thundering sound with each impact.

It over took me in an instant, the only reason I am still alive is I took a sudden left turn as it was on me, it barely missed me and crashed into a building in front of it.

That's when I hear shod hooves, I was already tiring from running hard and couldn't keep going for much longer when I felt myself get scooped up off the ground as if a child and a voice said, I have thee, fear not, I shall spirit thee to safety then deal with this beast terrorizing the innocent!

I always knew centaurs were fast, since their revelation to the world, but her, wow , it was like sitting on the handlebars of a motorcycle driving down a hiway with the operator having the bike in top gear and the throttle open to the stops.

She stopped and set me down, handed me a card and said there, you should be safe here good Sir, I pray thee good Sir, call that number and tell them what is going on here. then turned and was gone in a flash of shod hooves sparking on the pavement as she ran.

I called the number and quickly explained what is going on, the voice thanked me and told me to get to safety, they would deal with this.

It may have been stupid, but this was a fight I was not going to miss seeing.

so I walked back until I could see what was going on but kept a distance, this thing looked like a huge mutated rhino, black in color, armored skin, strong and very fast, but not very bright.

It kept charging at it's current tormentor, the centaur that saved me, it charged, she would step aside and jab at it with her sword or send it flying with a kick of her hind hooves as it charged past, it was an amazing battle to watch, like watching a veteran bullfighter ply his craft in the arena.

I herd something that sounded like huge wings flapping and a tremendous voice shout BANZAI ! from above us.

The centaur looked up, then bolted, the thing turned to give chase when their was a sudden, thunderous impact of something massive landing on it's back and driving it into the ground.

The ground trembled at the impact.

Of all things, a giant ! Not huge by giant standards but still massive and heavy, the giant stood up, raised one massive fist and brought it down on the things skull with a massive thud and a nasty sounding crunch, it twitched a time or two and never moved again.

Ugh it, or her voice came from all of 12 feet above, I hate having to do that, but it left me no choice, two huge dragons landed next to her, at least you stopped it one of them said, yeah the other one said, remind me to never piss you off Linda and chuckled, the giantess laughed.

Thanks for the lift girls the giantess named Linda said to the dragons, I would not have made it here in time had you not carried me.

Now, would someone kindly tell me how a Dickfellig got loose in the city?

So that's what that thing is called I muttered to myself, indeed, came the now familiar voice of the centaur, a most dangerous creature, I to am curious as to how that thing got loose.

She looked over towards me, Ahh, and the hero that called for your help, she waved me to come over.

I walked over as asked, she said my thanks good Sir, without your aid I would have been hard pressed to handle this beast alone, allow me to introduce my companions.

The tallest one is Linda, the giantess waved down at me, the dragon on the left is ember, the one on the right is smoke, I am Centorena of the proud centaur race, now may we have your name as well good Sir?

My name is Joseph, a very great pleasure to meet all of you.

Hmm, that name doesn't sound Japanese one of the dragons commented.

it's not I responded, I'm a transplant from America here on a work visa for my company, America, I want to visit there sometime Ember commented to no one in general.

By this time the Mon team leader Ms Smith had arrived with the rest of the team in tow and we spent the next few hours going over everything and me repeatedly telling what I witnessed and did to several different authorities and a news reporter as well.

Ms Smith told me she would be by my house later that day, she has a matter concerning this incident to discuss with me.

Later that day at home once I was allowed to leave I readied the house for visitors, I didn't have much by furniture and the like being as I lived alone and didn't need much, basically just a tv and couch in the living room, a coffee maker and a microwave in the kitchen, pretty much the same for the bedroom, just a bed and nightstand with an alarm clock.  
I did however have a kitchenette set and got the extra chairs out for it.

I moved the couch a little to make room in case Ms Smith brought someone large with her and set the chairs around, no sooner than I had finished, almost as if on cue came the expected knock on the door.

Be there in a minute I called out, no need came Ms Smiths voice in return, we can see ourselves in, fine with me, gave me a minute to finish what I was doing in the kitchen.

They came in and made themselves comfortable just as I came out of the kitchen with some snacks and a few cups of juice on it.

I apologies for the appearance of my home and lack of furniture, I live a lone and never needed much, Ms Smith waved it off and said lets get right down to business, it's good that someone does not hate liminals and was willing to help, like you, but that is also the problem, problem? I asked puzzled.

What I'm about to tell you, you cannot repeat to anyone for any reason, you will be imprisoned if you do.

I gulped and nodded, this is not the first time a dangerous extraspecies like that Dickfellig has gotten loose and we think it was no accident.

By being there and helping us you may have made yourself a target for whomever is doing this.  
Because of that I am here with a proposal for you that will allow us to protect you and you live for the most part a normal life until this situation is over.

Go ahead, I'm listening I told her in response, very good came her answer.

I know you have applied several times for citizenship to become a Japanese citizen, but the application has met resistance, I will make that resistance vanish IF, you agree to become an extraspecies host.

This way we can have an agent or two live with you and protect you with the appearance of just being a normal extraspecies host.

But there's a catch, you would not be hosting *normal* extraspecies, what do you mean by not normal I asked? I was already beginning to regret getting involved.

Do you remember Ember an Smoke? You mean the dragons I said, Yes came Ms Smiths reply, we need a host for larger species and have very few willing to, that and I cannot think of better guardians for you.  
Hmmm it would be interesting to get to know about some species, like dragons, if I didn't get eaten or burned to a crisp.  
Very well, I said announcing my decision, I accept.

A month later I found myself settled into a new home, incredibly large, and I mean BIG, quite a change from my rather Spartan little house, two massive rooms below set up like grotto's with hot pools so hot I would boil alive in them, my first extraspecies I was to host were Ember and Smoke.

They were still young fire dragons but they were still big, however they had one advantage, they could shift their size to a smaller size when necessary but it was never easy for them to do and took a lot of concentration to do.

Once shifted they could stay that size indefinitely if they chose to.

my first experience with that was walking into my new living room for the first time and suddenly finding myself wrapped up in a hug by a smaller version of Ember, thank you so much she was saying as she hugged, then put me down with a huge toothy smile on her saurine face, now I'll tell you, if your not used to a dragons smile it can be very unnerving.

Smoke arrived later on that day and pretty much did the same thing, so, things settled down and I got to know my new friends, despite being a completely different species I found myself liking these girls, they were bright, intelligent, pretty in their own way ( some dragons are beautiful) and very smart.

Smoke is a bit of a brat and a prankster.

Ember on the other hand is very lady like, personable, affectionate and a cuddler, more than once I sat on the couch in the living room watching the tv and felt myself get picked up, sat down in a warm, scaled lap, and had a tail wrap protectively around me as Ember joined me to see what was on television.

Smoke on the other hand would just trot in and flump down wherever she happened to stop, she was affectionate in her own way and sometimes a cuddler, but always a brat.

It as always fun going out and about with the girls as I've come to think of them.

One incident in particular had all three of us dying laughing, the day had gone well, we stopped and an outdoor café for something to munch on when some guy I've never met started making smart, nasty remarks about monster fucking in my direction.

The more he talked, the fouler his language got until I turned my back and when on with my meal arrived, he got up, grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him determined to have none of being ignored, that's when I felt Smokes head come to rest lightly on my shoulder.

Is there a problem my love? she asked in what I knew was her sarcastic voice, then kissed my cheek and stared at the mans while her eyes began to glow a deep, fire red with her head still on my shoulder, no my dear beauty I said and kissed her cheek back.

The guys face went bone white and he did what we Americans call the old exit stage left, almost appearing to vanish before our eyes, he took off running down the street screaming as if all the denizens of hell were hot on his heels.

There we were, a human and two dragons leaning on each other just dying of laughter as we watched him run away.  
I got a call shortly, an angry sounding Ms Smith demanding to know what happened, so I told her.

I could all but see her smirking through the phone and could hear Zombina, one of her Mon team girls laughing her butt off having heard what I told Ms Smith.

A few days later came the first day I had to spend in the safe room installed in the house.

The previous few days Ember and Smoke were getting a bit clingy and more than their normal affectionate when Ms Smith dropped by and handed me a book on dragon mating habits and reminded me to make sure their doors were looked when the full moon came and to be in the safe room just to make sure nothing happens.

That evening I made certain their doors were locked and went to the safe room and locked myself in, it wasn't long before I could here them roaring and growling.

They started yelling for me to come to them, the longer it went on the more strident and needy they sounded as they roared and screamed and begged for me to make love to them while attacking and battering away at their doors.

I heard the sound of metal being torn and the sound of something massive being thrown aside and Ember managed to tear her door off it's hinges and got out into the house, I immediately activated the safety program for the room, it inquired, shall I activate the anti rape program? I clicked yes.

It wasn't long before I could hear Ember moving around outside of the safe room's door and sniffing, I know your here my love I could here her saying, you can't hide forever, my dearest treasure to be.

There was the gushing sound of water being sprayed and heard Ember screech YIKES! COLD ! and move off. Smoke was going crazy, battering away at her door and roaring like for all the world she had gone feral and frankly, scaring the hell out of me.  
The I saw the words anti rape program activating scroll across the computer screen installed in here and a series of cameras flash on showing different rooms of the house, I quickly located Ember who was by this time curled up in the living room and sleeping due to knockout gas being released into the house and Smokes noise settled down and stopped.

I used the purge option to clear the air in the house and stepped out now that the girls were out, finding Ember first, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, she smiled in her sleep.

Went down and managed to force Smokes door open, it was pretty well warped and wouldn't have lasted much longer, she too was curled up and sleeping so I kissed her forehead and stepped out, headed to my room and went to bed.

Next morning I woke and did my usual morning stuff, when I got into the living room I found myself facing two very sheepish, very embarrassed dragons, Did we? Ember started but I cut her off, no, you didn't dear I said, you didn't hurt me either.

They looked relieved, I asked them then, do you two really feel that way about me? I repeated a few of the things they said in the midst of their moon driven heat, I swear, if a dragon could ever look cute, those two would have had me dying laughing.

They both nodded reluctantly and admitted they had been in love with me for some time, I smiled and said I have an admission myself, you two have become so special to me I couldn't imagine my life without you anymore.

Stepping up to them, I pulled their faces down to mine and first Ember, then Smoke, kissed the both. I found myself squished between them as they both hugged me at the same time.

A week later abut 1 am a large vehicle silently pulled up in front of the house, 5 men dressed in black got out and moved quietly to the door.

One spent some time carefully picking at the lock until he got it open and they stepped in, They first crept down to Embers room and slid the door open as quietly as possible, but no one was in there, they found the same for Smokes and my room as well, puzzling this they made their way back out of the house only to find their vehicle gone.

The door of the house seemed to close itself and there was an audible click of the door locking, not knowing what else to do they started moving off as a group in the direction they came from when their vehicle landed a few feet in front of them with a crash.

They started to run only to run into a massive hand blocking their way like a brick wall and jets of fire to either side blocking them from going around it.

Then floodlights seeming from everywhere flashed on blinding them, This is interspecies agency police, surrender or be taken into custody by force! came Ms Smiths voice over a megaphone, you are surrounded !

One of then sneered, go fuck yourself, you cant touch us ! But I can, I answered them, the girls now returned to their full size landed behind me and towered over me like guardians, and I will I said in hard voice and I WILL feed you to my girls if you piss me off !

FUCK YOU ! the loudmouth shouted, Smoke? I said and pointed at him, smoke grabbed him, picked him up and snapped her jaws less than an inch from his face.

Do you honestly think anyone here would say anything if I swallowed you smartass? She told him, Their looking out for their jobs and what do you think would happen "IF" they told someone you were eaten on their watch, hmmm? His face turned bone white.

She put him back down with the other while I leaned against Embers leg, her tail came around and the tip wrapped itself around my waist affectionately.

This is when i stepped in.

Now, your going to save your lives by telling Ms Smith here exactly what she wants to know, or I'll feed your sorry asses to my girls. (a reassuring gentle tail squeeze from ember). And if you didn't know it, my girls, strike that, my "ladies" are full grown fire dragons.

They got treated to the sight of two huge dragons kissing my cheeks affectionately with me standing there, arms crossed, with what Americans call a, like boss, look on my face, they started blabbing instantly.

Later back in the house Ms Smith was congratulating us for a job well done even though we're not an official Mon members.

She told us that they had spilled more than enough to put a stop to these dangerous extraspecies being brought into the country and turned loose.

Hold on a moment she said and she stopped to answer her phone, after she told us our presence has been requested by one of the senators supporting the extraspecies bill in two days.

So for the next two days life returned to as normal as it gets in living with dragons.

The senators aid greeted us and led us to an outdoor garden area where there was a hot pool for the girls to laze about in while we waited and saw to out needs and made sure there was munchies and drinks to spare.

When the senator arrived, I had expected a lot of pomp and show, but it wasn't that at all, this rather plump, pleasant fellow bustled in and introduced himself.

Once we had all sat and relaxed, the girls close by so they could hear and venture opinions, he began.

First of all he said, I want to thank you for solving that issue with the illegal importers bringing in dangerous extraspecies, from the reports I have read.

you three work so well together you literally had them spilling all the know in less than a minute, you can thank Smoke for that senator I said to him, it was her efforts that got them talking, I just helped a bit.

More than a bit from the reports, so as that is said, I'm making you three a Mon team, that is if you want it, I know my girls too well so, I answered yes for all three of us, they nodded in agreement.

Now on to another matter, I'm not sure if your aware of it yet, but there has been moves to add an amendment to the extraspecies act that would allow liminals and humans to marry, I would like your opinions on it, the girls all but came unglued, you mean we could marry our treasure?

I quickly explained treasure is their term for mate or husband, right now only one of you could he told us however, I need your opinions on what to do about species for whom polygamy is normal and expected, like lamia's and harpy's, and some dragon types.

That's easy I said speaking up, just add into the amendment that under special circumstances where a species for whom polygamy is the norm, their traditions in marriage must be respected, hmmm he muttered.

Not bad, not bad at all, it would have to be worded differently but YES ! I could feel the girls all but bouncing in place at the idea of finally *having * me.

He turned out to be a pleasant fellow and we conversed on other subjects as he picked mine and the girl's brains for ideas and what if's concerning liminals and humans.

A month later found me, Smoke, and Ember graduating from the Mon academy and taking up our roles as a special interdiction team for Mon specializing investigating unusual activities and interrogation experts.

And so we had been official for 6 months when news that the change to the interspecies that had been made official AND a sub amendment was added making a allowance for species that practice polygamy as their norm.  
Needless to say a month later I stood before an alter, Ember and Smoke on the other side exchanging vows, we were married as husband and wives.

That first night as husband and wives with no law to get in the way anymore was wild to say the least, making love to a dragoness is no gentle affair I can tell you, it's rough, hard, and dirty, and fun in ways most people never experience, and I married two of them.

Ember was first having take the position of first wife, she literally threw me on the bed taking a swipe with her claws and shredding my clothes as I flew onto the bed.

Climbed onto the bed growling as if finally able to get something beyond price, moved her hips over mine and pressed down on my now raging hard cock, I slipped inside of her, it was like sticking my dick in a hot, we fleshy pot of lava, she began riding me, rough hard and fast, the more excited she got, the faster she moved until she inevitably orgasmed, that did it, I exploded into her, joining her in the pleasure of the moment.

She moved to one side and lay down next to me and set her head on my chest to relax, She mumbled something like I love you treasure and drifted off to sleep, I found out later that dragons tend to sleep awhile after expending a lot of energy like that.

later that evening Smoke joined me while Ember slept, with her it was a bit different, she lay on her back on the floor so as to not wake Ember and opened her hind legs.

I *climbed* aboard and remembering how Ember had done I didn't waste time with the niceties, I got right down to it and pushed into her and started pounding away as hard and deeply as I could, Smoke love it.

I felt myself getting close so I grabbed what I could and sped up and drove harder into her until my release, it pushed her over and she did too. I lay there on her for a bit, then motioned to the bed, we reluctantly got up and moved onto the bed and snuggled up with Ember who smiled in her sleep.

It's been two years since I married my wives, I've come to love them as deeply as they do me even if their not human.

Ember recently laid her first egg, I suspect Smoke isn't too far behind, we have been hard at it from day one nightly.

Smoke, being the smart ass she is has taken to wearing a spiked collar and a few emblems that give her a gothic look, even getting a leash and *letting* me lead her about in public sometimes just purely for the fun of it.

We've even worked out an interrogation routine where I threaten to turn my *pet* loose on them if they don't talk.

Ember has adopted a more genteel look preferring a stylish looking choker and a few items that make her look more lady like.

That and we recently received an award as being one of the best interrogation team in Mon.

Tell me honestly, would YOU argue with a fire dragon that wants to know something?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Daylight

It was dark, we moved quietly through the abandoned building surrounding us imagining every shadow hid something deadly, we had lost three team mates already and were moving carefully and quietly to evacuate the area.

A sudden movement to my left and a short, sharp cry of surprise that cut off suddenly, we bolted en mass.

Twenty minutes later found me back inside base with one other survivor, we came in running hard, bullets making popping sounds in the air a they went past us we barely made it in before a host of monsters swarmed the gate and were cut down as they attempted to climb it.

The mission had been a total failure, we had walked into a trap, still, it did prove what I and several others suspected, someone was on the inside feeding the enemy information.

A few days later after finally being give a clear to return to duty I headed back to my barracks to get some rack time before my next deployment or duty assignment.

Going through the testing to make certain your uninjured and not under the control of the enemy or implanted with some device is rough and you don't get a lot of sleep, your usually given about 12 hours rack time after though.

Before we go any further, allow me to get back briefly to what started all this.

It all started with the revelation that monsters long thought to be myth and legend were actual living breathing creatures and most of them easily as intelligent as any human, through envoys and carful politics the species exchange bill was drafted and many monsters came to live among humans with very little troubles.

Unfortunately there were some that did not like monsters living among humans as equals on both sides and a few that thought all monsters were aberrations that needed to be exterminated.

It all started with the bombing of a well know clothing store in downtown Kyoto that almost exclusively served monsters for clothing needs.

A week later a sacs 5th avenue in new York City was also bombed.

After which followed a whole string of deadlier and bigger bombings all across Japan and the world over the next few months until one faction managed to get hold of an old Russian nuclear warhead and detonated it in Trafalgar square in London, essentially destroying the city and setting off a series of nuclear strikes.

The strikes, while limited in scope, were devastating nonetheless and soon reduced the world to the stone age where the military had not taken over and established fortresses in some cities.

I currently reside in and fight for the city of New Tokyo, one of the very few remaining cities where humans and monsters still live together.

We are currently engaged in scouting missions of the surrounding territories to seek out clusters of monsters and humans willing to talk and see if we can bring them back to the city to add to the population or eliminate those that are determined to bring the city to it's knees. Now that your up to date, on with the story.

12 hours later, I had risen, gone to the head, (bathroom) and had a shower and had just finished dressing when the lieutenant came into the barracks and told me to get to the commanders office asap, Any idea why LT? I asked him as I pulled on my boots, no idea he said, now hop to it quicksmart he snapped and walked out.

A few minutes later found me in the base commanders office, it seems we have a problem that has just come to light corporal he began without any preamble, it seems we have an insider working for that bunch that bagged your soldiers last night.

Your name came highly recommended as the one to put in charge of dealing with this.

Me Sir? I asked a bit taken aback, Yes, You he said, you have successfully helped the integrating of over 50 people and liminals into the city and to date not a bit of trouble from any of them, so your a valuable resource for dealing with this situation.

Thank you Sir I said stunned, the commander never praised anyone.

As such he continued, you will be assigned new quarters for living and a new team who's skills will compliment your own, I personally will want weekly reports of any progress or leads your currently following, is that understood corporal? or should I say lieutenant now?

You've already been assigned new quarters so go roll up your kit and gear, your moving out immediately.  
I saluted, Thank you Sir and beat feet to my bunk. (beat feet = walk, run, trot, to move in a hurry).

The new digs were not anything I could have imagined.

They were way more, not a new bunkhouse at all, a house, 2 privates were there that helped me get settled and toured me around the house and what a house it was, it was huge just to start with inside, had several bedrooms and two bathrooms, one my private bathroom with an adjacent door to my room.

A bathtub that may as well been a hot spring for it's size, there were several different types of toilets in the privacy area, one of which I couldn't identify as a toilet until told.

The kitchen, my favorite part of any house was absolutely massive, well stocked, every kind of spice you could imagine and even beer for me to drink, this must be setting the cities budget back a pretty penny I though over it.

There was a knock on the door bout 3 hours later after I got settled in, answering the door I was confronted with a fellow I a black suit and sunglasses that identified himself as Mr Smith who then informed me my team was here with him as well.

Inviting him and the team in we moved to the living room and watched my team slither, slide, walk and scuttle into the house and settle themselves about on the different furnishings made for their biology's.

Mr smith began with out waiting, Mr Orn, this is your team, first Suun, she is a slime and is your infiltration specialist, Suun smiled, Cerenea, a centaur, your assault specialist, she saluted, Archa, an arachnea, she is your intelligence gathering, observation and capture specialist, gave me a yo, Lidia, a harpy, your high altitude observation and pursuit specialist, a giggle from her, and Melora, a mermaid, your water operations specialist, a demure smile.

And to the team, girls, this is your lieutenant in command of this team, Mr Orn, I greeted them generally, he continued on, you will have a week to get to know one another and get a basic game plan on how your going to operate as a team, I warn you , ( he stressed warn) if you fail or cannot get along you will be reassigned and you know what team that means, they all shuddered.

Your not talking about the washout brigade are you Mr Smith? I asked him, I am Mr Smith said, the final stop at the end of a failing career.

Even I shuddered at that.

Once all was said and done all papers signed and instructions given I got the girls settled in in their rooms, it being late and already having a list of who eats what I set about making dinner, one thing that never changes about military life, even that which is hidden in plain sight, the call of chow time always brings em running.

Now, dinnertime in this household is an interesting affair, he call of chow would ring out and here they came in their various ways, standing, sitting, hanging, or just hovering while they eat.

I also found out my ass is going to be constantly pursued and sometimes dragged off to a bedroom, sometimes at the most inconvenient times.

At first the city clung to the no sex between monsters and humans clause in it, but as time went by and more and more humans and monsters began ignoring it and having their *fun* regardless, it was dropped altogether, eventually even the interspecies bill itself was dropped altogether as any monster born in the city were considered full fledged citizens already.

I found out a month later just how important I am to the girls, we had gotten word from a source outside that a husband raid was soon to take place, someone had found a weakness in the defenses and was intending to exploit it, we were going to let then and capture them on there way back out, we just didn't know exactly when and where they would strike.

This was also when we found out how they were getting insider info, they struck days earlier than we were informed they would, but they did not catch us unprepared.

I was sitting on the couch catching the tail end of a movie when I found myself webbed and being dragged into the air.

I thought it was just Archa getting horny again when a voice whispered, be quiet or Ill slice your throat, I felt myself being pressed down on something then the sensation of movement.

I felt her leap, then get yanked out of the air and slammed down on the ground, a whistle of something moving fast and a flash of metal and I was free of the bindings that's when I heard,. HAVE AT THEE, BITCH !

Suun grabbed me and carried me away from the fight before setting me down and leaping into it herself, that's when I heard Archa, I knew archnea can be dangerous, but words fail.

In a very low, dangerous but clearly hear voice Archa said, You  
come into my home, mess with my toy, try to steal OUR husband, then you have the brass to fight with one of my sisters?

Archa let out a loud scream of rage and dove for the one who had grabbed me, she grabbed her with her eight legs and palps and began swinging her fists, each impact ringing out in a meaty sounding thud which shortly began to be infiltrated with cracking sounds as an exoskeleton began to break.

I ran into the house and grabbed my rifle and a full clip, locking and loading on the fly I got outside and rattled off half a clip into the air and got their attentions, I said sharply, our mission is to capture, NOT kill, but...*from Archa* NO BUT'S, I snapped, their in custody AS planned, now, we have work to do.

We got from them that one of the wall guards that is now living in one of their villages as a happy communal husband was bribed into placing a small surveillance device on one of the man communication lines and through that they could observe the entire city and monitor communications undetected until then.

Now punishment for those husband raiders that are caught is an interesting affair.

first of all a device is attached to them that cannot be removed without a certain code AND key, they are put in a program to get them acclimated to the city.

Then taken to a point close to the wall and told to move towards the wall and experience why they cannot go past it.

The device shocks them with a low charge at first when they get to close to the wall, the longer they remain and the closer they get the greater the charge is until it immobilizes them altogether long before they actually get within touching distance of the wall.

If they ever did get too close, the device would kill them by shocking them to death.

In other words, going for the wall would be fatal, after that beyond our normal missions and the sometimes fun stuff in private got pretty much back to normal and the cities scouting teams began to have more success at their jobs.  
Our success in the capture of the infiltrators led to several promotions and awards.

It has been years since then and I and the girls have long left the service with honors, the city has expanded and the husband raids are less and less every year as well as more of the remaining un irradiated areas of the world get's back to civilization.

I've since wedded Suun, Archa, and Cerenea and have plans to marry lida at a later date, we've pretty much been screwing each other raw nightly in turns anyways.

The city granted us ownership of the house once we left then service and made sure we each had good jobs according to our talents, pretty cushy if you ask me, but who's complaining?

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
